


How You Get The Girl

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: The Mitchsen series [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca was feeling lonely after Aubrey graduated. One skype call changed Beca's whole world.<br/>This is just fluff I swear</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Get The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the titles form the Taylor Swift song of the same name.  
> This came about after Kenixfalcon asked about how Beca was going to get her girl so yeah.

Aubrey’s graduated and no longer by my side when I need her. Sure Chloe and the other Bella’s are here but they aren’t Aubrey and they never will be. I need Aubrey. Aubrey leaving to start her life hurts because despite our constant arguments I need her. This feels like a break up. She is just fine out in the world without me and I’m here sitting in the corner of my room in a ball crying. Okay so I am attached to her. I guess I really do love Aubrey Posen. I need to see her face and hear her voice like now. So I called her on Skype.

“Hey Becs, what’s up?”

“Bree,”

“Beca you stubborn being talk to me. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong with you,”

“I just need to hear your voice and see your face. Please can you just talk about anything, for me,”

“Of course Beca anything for you.”

Aubrey talked about where she was, how she got there and why she was there. Then she went on to talk about how her father reacted when she finally came out to him, because that happened, and how her sister is still being a bitch to her. That’s when she stopped and asked Beca about her summer and how Barden was.

“Well I thought about you more than I’d care to admit and you know dad was being an ass again. Barden never changes and to be honest nobody has replaced you yet so yeah. I’ve really missed you Aubrey,”

“Well you did think about me more than once so guess you do. I miss you too Beca more than I ever thought I would,”

“This is so going to sound crazy but would you by chance be interested in being my girlfriend or something?”

“Definitely Beca I would love to call you my girlfriend,”

“I want to kiss you Aubrey,”

“That feeling isn’t one sided. I’ll be in town in two weeks because I have to see my Bella sisters and how you’ve got them started. I will be spending some down time with this beautiful girl she might be 5’ but she is so badass and so alternative she rocks my world. If you see her tell her I’ll be taking her out to dinner for me,”

“Bree I have no idea who you are talking about, maybe telling her yourself might work better,”

“Well okay then Beca when I get to Barden I am taking you to dinner and it’ll be amazing,”

“That doesn’t sound too bad does it?”

“Beca please be good okay I don’t won’t to be called saying you’ve ended up in jail okay babe?”

“Definitely baby girl,”

“Tell the girls I say hi,”

“Actually I can’t we said that if someone called you everyone else has to be there especially if it’s on Skype, so this is our little secret baby,”

“Okay Becs I’ll see you in two weeks if not I’ll Skype you first, see you then,”

“Yeah see you baby,”

When she ended the call she screamed, like literally she screamed. Beca Mitchell is now officially dating the one and only Aubrey Posen she was a very happy person.


End file.
